


7 Minutes in Heaven (Avengers Edition)

by GeniusBillionarePlayboyPhilanthropist



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: Antman bitch!, Best Friend!Natasha, Best Friend!Wanda, Choose Your Own Ending, F/M, It's sappy romance folks, No F/F romance, POV First Person, Post-Avengers: Age of Ultron (Movie), Post-Captain America: The Winter Soldier, Science Bros, Telekinetic Reader, surprise character - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-12-15
Updated: 2017-08-13
Packaged: 2018-05-06 19:56:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 8,038
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5428733
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GeniusBillionarePlayboyPhilanthropist/pseuds/GeniusBillionarePlayboyPhilanthropist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I know there are a LOT of 7 minutes in heaven for the Avengers, but I thought I'd try my hand at it anyway! This is first person POV, so if your not into that this isn't the story for you. No lesbianism, sorry ladies. I've tried it before, but I can never make it realistic.<br/>So this basically works like all the other 7 Minutes in heaven you've probably ever read. Choose your ending, or all of them ;). No smut folks, it's not really within my comfort zone. This is all sappy romance crap, like Hallmark.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> Let's get this party started, shall we?

It had been a long day at the Avengers Tower, and somehow all of the Avengers, old and new, had come to relax in the lounge after one of Tony's parties.  With a roomful of relatively tipsy and suggestible people (with the exception of Steve, Bucky, and Pietro) Tony and Scott decided that it would be a great idea to play a party game.

"Hey guys! We should play seven minutes in heaven!" Tony yelled out suddenly, almost spilling his drink on Natasha, who practically hisses at him. I giggle, "I don't think that would work out very well Tony. Maybe you didn't notice, but there are only four girls here, Nat, Wanda, me, and you!" 

Laughter echos throughout the room, earning me a playful glare from Tony. "Nevertheless! We must uphold the ancient tradition of drunk parties with a party game!" The laughter dies down and each of the Avengers agrees to the game with a little prompting from the rest of us to get Bucky, Bruce, and Nat to join.

Tony goes around with a bag and people put in one of their possessions, my own being my old X-men crest. Oh, yes, I'm a telekinetic. Just that, no telepathy or anything. I just move things. I don't pout about it, I accept I'm not like Wanda or Pietro with their awesome powers.  Instead I  _telekinetically_ move the scotch closer to me so I can port myself another drink.

Without thinking, I ask taking a sip of my scotch, "Any specific rules?" Immediately, Tony shouts, "Anything goes!" Wanda, Nat, and I all simultaneously groan, and the other two glare at me ,Wanda mentally telling me,  _you had to ask..._

I scowl at her and turn back to Tony. "Fine, but we can leave if we feel too uncomfortable." Tony and Scott sigh, but my terms are agreed upon.

"So, who wants to go first?" Tony waves the bag around. "How about you (Y/N)?" Tony says turning to me and waving the bag in my face.

I sigh at him, "Alright." He holds out the bag towards me and I reach inside...


	2. Lean Green Mean Machine

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bruce is first! He's not my favorite character, but he's a cute little science bro.

I feel around the bag praying I don't get Tony, when my fingers feel something rubbery. I pull it out curiously, revealing a small Hulk action figure. I giggle and hold up the toy. "Looks like you're up Brucie!" His eyes widen in shock, but he doesn't have time to fully process it before Tony is shoving us both into the closet and slamming the door behind us. "Have fun kids!" He shouts through the door before I hear his footsteps quickly retreating.

Bruce doesn't have a moment to speak before I'm kissing him. His reaction is shocked, but he slowly relaxes. I try to deepen the kiss, but he pushes me away instead. "Wait, wait." He says quickly, and I try to hide the hurt I'm feeling. "It's not that I don't like you, I defiantly do, and the other guy seems to as well. But I never wanted this to happen in a stupid game." My eyes widen and his face immediately turns a dark shade of red. "Wait, you wanted to kiss me?" I ask, and he turns his face away shamefully.

"Bruce..." I start apologetically, "I'm sorry, I just... I didn't want to miss my chance you know? Cause I've liked you for a while." He still doesn't look at me, so I place my hand on his cheek, drawing his eyes to mine."I know I can be a bit of a smart ass sometimes, I think Tony and Scott rub off on me in that sense, but even a smart ass can have feelings." I give him a warm smile before placing my lips on his again.

But again, he pulls away. "So wait, you really like me? I thought you had a thing for Tony." I sigh in slight irritation at being pushes away yet again. "Well sure, but so does every other girl within a hundred mile radius." He looks like he is about to choke, so I explain. "Look, Tony is a fun guys sure. But he isn't you."

"You think I'm fun?" He stares over his glasses questioningly. I roll my eyes playfully, "Well sure! Your fun-ny! I mean, your just so damn cute when you get all science-y and excited over all the smart stuff that I only pretend to understand to impress you." He chuckles, "That's funny, you trying to impress me. Because I only make it a point to talk out loud about science when you're around in order to impress  _you._ "

He shoots me a nervous look and I giggle. "Well, it would seem we have reached an impasse. Shall we settle it with a kiss?" I wiggle my eyebrows at him and he tentatively holds my face in his hands, chuckling at my silly behavior. My heart stops, despite my constant efforts to keep calm, as the gap between us closes yet again. He kisses me, softly at first then gradually growing more passionate. One of his arms reaches around my waist and pulls me tight against him.

My own hand moves into his hair, while my other moves down his chest. He shivers as I pass my cold hand under the hem of his shirt to feel his surprisingly built chest. I pull back for a moment to appreciate what the good Doctor has to offer. "Damn, you really are more than you seem Doc. Promise to show me more later?" His dark eyes flash green, and I take that as a very sexy way of saying yes. Unfortunately, I hear footsteps approaching the door, "Too bad were out of time. ..

Just as I say this, the door pulls open, and a bright flash blinds me for a moment. When. I blink a couple of times to clear my vision, and see Tony and Scott standing at the door. I realize I'm still pressing against Bruce, trapping him against the wall.

"Well, I see who will be wearing the pants in this relationship." Tony whispers not-so-quietly to Scott, making him snicker. I push away from Bruce, strait faced and emotionless as I telekinetically wrench Tony's phone out of his hand and smash it against the floor. "Well, I can see who does in yours." I smirk as Tony hides behind Scott while I pick up and hand him his smashed phone. Bruce chuckles behind me, "A woman after my own heart." I giggle and reach back to grab his hand, leading him away from his science bros.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am taking suggestions and criticisms! Which character would you like to see next?


	3. Speeding is Illegal

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (H/C) = hair color

My fingers brush over something metal, and wrapping them around the object I find that they are a pair of glasses. Pulling the glasses out, I hear Tony gasp. "Silver! You don't just throw a two hundred dollar pair of custom sunglasses into a bag! They could have gotten scratched..." Tony mumbles something about reasons he doesn't give gifts while I just gulp and look over at the silver haired speedster, who has stood up from his seat next to his sister. He walks over to Tony and retrieves his sunglasses.

As soon as he grabs it, Tony pushes us towards the closet still mumbling. After shoving us in the closet he says, "Remember to be safe. If he is as quick as he says he is, he can get a lot done in seven minutes!" I turn on Tony and open my mouth to shout at him when the closet door is slammed in my face. I immediately feel a warm solid presence on my back and Pietro's breath on my neck.

"He's right you know. I can do quite a bit with seven minutes." His accented voice sends shivers down my spine. I clear my throat awkwardly and say the first stupid thing I can think of. "Speeding is illegal you know..." I mentally face palm, but decide not to feel so bad when I feel his breathy chuckle against my skin. "So it is, so why don't we take this slow." Before I have a chance to question him, I feel his lips attach to my neck. I let out a deep breath I hadn't realize I was holding in.

One of his hands tangles in my (h/c) hair while the other wraps around my waist and pulls me against him. My hands reach up behind me and weave their way into his hair. He pulls my hair back and kisses me as his other hand roams under my t-shirt and strokes over the soft skin of my stomach. I reach out with my mind, telekinetically pulling his shirt over his head. Soon enough, I feel his bare chest gains me.

Finley having enough of his teasing, I quickly turn around and kiss him passionately, only pulling back for air. I gaze at his glorious bare chest, brushing my hand over his toned, but very lean, muscles of his abdomen. "Shit Speedy..." I say breathlessly, "I didn't realize you had it in you to move so slow." He smirks at me, both arms wrapped around my waist. "Only for you, принцесса." 

He moves to kiss me again, but I pull away and look down. "I am sorry. I did not mean to make you uncomfortable." He rambles out, clearly anxious. I shake my head. "No its not that. It's just... I know this is just a game, but I don't want this to mean nothing to you." His calloused fingers curl under my chin, making me look up into his icy blue eyes. "It doesn't mean nothing. I've actually wanted to kiss you for quite some time." 

I squint at him, deciding to tease a little. "Oh really? How long exactly?" He pulls me to his chest once more and gives me a lovely smile. "The first day you came here, when you introduced yourself to me." I roll my eyes playfully. "Wow, you are so original." He smirks and leans down to kiss me again, when the door swings open to reveal Steve standing in the doorway with Natasha standing next to him. "Oh! Um... sorry I didn't even knock..." Steve starts awkwardly before Nat hushes him. 

"What he means to say is your time is past up, and we're next. Scat you horny little mutants!" She waves her hands in dismissal and shoots me a wink before entering the closet with Steve. I look up at the silver haired speedster, and he shoots me a mischievous look. "What are you thinking?" I ask suspiciously. Pietro just winks before sweeping me into his arms and running away from the lounge.

When we finally stop, I take a moment to let my vision catch up with me. When it does, I look around the room seeing Pietro standing with his shirt still of, noting that I myself am lying on a bed in an unfamiliar room. "Должны ли мы закончить то, что мы начали?" Pietro says, shooting me a suggestive grin.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> принцесса (princess)  
> Должны ли мы закончить то, что мы начали ? (Shall we finish what we started?)
> 
> Please forgive any mis-translations. I have zero sense of the Russian language so feel free to correct me if something doesn't look right!


	4. You Don't Have To Be A Gun

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> OK! Well, this particular chapter is probably the most sappy thing I've ever written. Still, I hope you all enjoy!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This story is kind of based off of an image that actually says, "You don't have to be a gun" because I thought is was really meaningful.

I search through the bag feeling several items that I can take a guess as to who they belong. Lets see... glasses. Probably sunglasses for either Tony or Pietro. Something rubber that I don't even want to take a guess as to who it might belong. Probably just Tony with a condom of something pervy like that. Finally, I settle for a small metal coin-shaped item. Pulling it out of the bag, I see that it is indeed a coin from the 1940's. Shit... that means either Steve or...

"Looks like you're up Buck." Steve smiles reassuringly at his friend. Bucky just stares at me with a blank look, then stands up and walks to the closet. Tony clears his throat at the awkwardness of the situation. "Right well, try to have fun with Frosty the Snow Soldier, (Y/N)." Tony doesn't shove me into the closet like I expect him to. Instead, I walk in on my own and close the door softly behind me.

Bucky stands in the corner staring a hole into the side of my head. "Sooooo... Bucky?" I try to keep my voice soft. Bucky may have been accident free for a couple of weeks, but something could trigger him at the drop of a hat. His voice is quiet, but not the harsh, cold voice I've come to expect from him. "What is the point of this game?"

"Um... Well, normally it's a game for hormonal teenagers who want an excuse to make out, but Tony always makes these games a little more serious than they should be..." I shift uncomfortably on my feet, looking down at my hands instead of at him. I almost jump out of my skin when I feel cold metal on my arm. I look up to find Bucky's face inches from mine. He seems to notice my reaction to his metal arm and immediately pulls it away from me.

I notice the red star painted on the side of it, and my curiosity gets the best of me. "Bucky? Why did Hydra paint a red star on your arm?" His darkened eyes snap to mine and suddenly I feel slightly fearful. He has me pinned against the wall in an instant, his flesh arm holds me in place though he isn't hurting me. "You want to know?" He questions darkly, the harshness returning to his voice. I nod my head fighting back tears, both for my fear and the crack of his own voice when he spoke.

"Hydra wanted a weapon, everything that was the opposite of Captain America. A red star to represent blood blotting out the bright white one on the Shield. Steve's blood." Bucky tightens his hold on me, but looks away. "He was my target. The only thing I needed to know was that I had to kill him." I bring up my free arm, the other one being pinned to the wall, and place it softly on his cheek. A single tear slips out of his eye. Releasing me he stands there and lets me wipe it away.

"I used to think I would take a bullet for Steve. Turns out I was the one behind the trigger." His voice breaks and I lift his eyes to mine. It all falls away. The wall breaks and I see how tortured Bucky truly is. He is just a man. A man who never got to live his life. A man whose memories, both good and bad, were stolen from him. A man who's greatest fear, is himself. "Bucky." I say his name, and he looks away with tears in his eyes.

I tentatively pull him into a hug, offering any comfort that I can. "You don't have to be a gun, Bucky. You are a person, and a damn good one at that." He relaxes into the embrace, just letting me hold him. His breath tickles my ear as he breathes in slowly, deliberately. Finally, he pulls back at looks at me, his eyes soft. "You know. Ever since I met you, the day you calmed me down from the... incident," He starts. I remember which one he means. I had just arrived at the Avengers Tower a few weeks ago, and only a few hours after I got there, something had triggered Bucky. After running into my room to escape the others, he held me hostage until I talked him down. "I haven't felt controlled. You've been there to help me when I start having relapses, and you help me to remember who I am."

He smiles, an action that would have gone unnoticed had I not been staring at him so intently. "Perhaps the old me would have said something witty or sarcastic..." He continues, now holding my face in his hands, the cold metal contrasting against my heated face. "But I think I'll just come out and say it." I hold my breath in anticipation, not really knowing what to think. Bucky closes the short distance between us, tenderly moving his lips against mine. I softly return it, letting him know how I feel.

After a few moments, we pull away and he looks back down at me. "I think I love you."

Tony had caught us in the kiss of course, and Bucky had returned to his original cold self. But later, he spent the night in my room. Said he felt safer sleeping next to me. The next day, Bucky asked me to spend the entire day with him to teach him more about the modern world.

And a stupid game slowly turned into so much more...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thoughts?! I know, it was probably the most sad sappy hallmark stuff you've ever read right?  
> I thought so, but then again I kinda personally liked it a lot.
> 
> Who do you want to see next? Tony? Steve? Scott? I'm game for them all!


	5. I'm Not Her

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, finally back! Sorry for such a long wait, but I've had a lot on my plate recently. ACT's are coming up and we just had our homecoming (we do it for basketball), not to mention a horrible case of writer's block on Tony's story. So here's a little bit of Steve fluff to brighten your day!

I feel my fingers brush over several items before touching something cold and metal. Curious, I pull it out of the bag to see a pocket compass. I immediately recognize it as Steve's. "Well, well, well!" Tony grins like an idiot, "Looks like you've been chosen Capsicle!."

Steve's eyes shoot up to me and a blush forms on his face as he sits there dumbfounded. I feel Tony pushing me towards the closet and soon Steve and I are both cramped into the small space. Shifting uncomfortably, I turn around to face him. 

Holding onto his compass I say, "Here. This is yours." He looks at me for a few moments before taking the compass from me. Everyone knows about Peggy, the little picture of her inside the compass, how Steve never got the life he deserved with her. I can't help but feel a little small in comparison.

"Steve?" I whisper quietly, "If you just want to talk, I'm here to listen." His eyes immediately snap up at me and he stares at me intensely. "I know you are. I've known that since you first introduced yourself to me." I give him a questioning gaze and he continues. "You just seemed like someone I could count on. Someone I could trust. And ever since..." Steve's voice chokes up and I feel the need to comfort him in any way I can.

I pull him into a hug and feel him return it. When we pull away, I give him a small kiss on the cheek. "Steve, I'm sorry I'm not her. Maybe if I were, you wouldn't feel so alone." He smiles at me and raises a hand to me cheek. "You know, it's funny. Ever since you came here, I haven't felt so alone at all." My eyes widen and before I can ask him what he means, he kisses me.

His lips are soft against mine, almost pleading for permission. I happily grant it and kiss him back, wrapping my arms around his neck. He pulls me closer, kisses becoming more passionate and needy. I sneak one hand under his shirt and feel his rock hard abs. One of his hands holds my face while the other moves down so he can rub his thumb on my stomach. Suddenly, I hear something fall to the ground. Pulling away slowly, I smile at him, and then look around on the floor for what made the noise.

When I spot it, my breath catches in my throat. It's Steve's compass, and it had opened to reveal a small picture of me. It was the day when we were up on the roof together about three months ago in the fall, and I was looking out over the city, enjoying the chilly Autumn wind. In the picture, I stand at the edge of the building smiling as my (H/C) hair billows out behind me.

Right next to the colored photo of me, there is a photo of Peggy. It's the one in the documentary when the caught it on camera. "Steve..." I whisper softly, looking back up at him to find his eyes searching mine.  His cheeks turn slightly red as he replies. "That was my favorite picture of you." He smiles at me. He leans down to pick up his compass again. "Peggy used to be the most important person in my life. But she's gone, and I know she would want me to move on." His piercing blue eyes water a little, knowing he can never have the life he was meant to.

"But I never really did until I met you." Steve bring his hand to my face and rubs a thumb on my cheek. "You make me feel like I can move on, live the life I've been given and stop dwelling on the past." I place my hand over his and smile as I feel happy tears in my eyes. "You became the most important person to me." He looks at both of the photos before closing his compass. "And though I'll never forget Peggy, you've helped me start to accept the life that's been given to me."

My welled up tears roll slowly down my cheeks and he smiles at me before pulling me in for another hug. _Tony's gonna have a field day with this..._ I think to myself jokingly. Just then, the door to the closet opens revealing Natasha and Wanda. "Awe, how adorable, but it's our turn darlings." Natasha comments as Steve and I slowly pull away from each other. We walk out and back to the couches, hand in hand. "Woah! Looks like Spangles got some action!" Tony slurs drunkenly, and I look at him questioningly. "Your lipstick is smudged sweetheart."

I glare at him, then get a great idea. I grab Steve and pull him towards me, and I kiss him full on right in front of everybody. He is totally shocked, but I feel him smile against my lips as he returns it. I pull back and look around the room, sure that my lipstick is all over both of our faces now, "Steve and I are done playing." Then looking at just him, "Wanna go watch Guys and Dolls?" Steve's eyes light up and he nods, his face a little flushed from my actions.  He whispers to me as we get into the elevator. "I'm not so sure I'll be focused on the movie." My face burns red.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Again, my apologies for making you wonderful readers wait so long for this chapter! I know I said I was going to post Tony's first, but I reread it and found that it sucked majorly. So I have decided to completely rewrite it! Only problem is MAJOR writer's block! Steve's story was a little easier to fix, so I decided to post that one first.
> 
> This poll is gonna be for my fellow Skyrim players: Fight for Ulfric or Elisif?


	6. My Next Victim

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's the chapter you've all been so patiently (or impatiently?) waiting for! Loki, aka the glorious God of Mischief, and you, the lovely reader, will be taking a turn in the game together! Scandalous ;)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AHH!!! I'm so sorry for not updating in forever! My life's been super busy for a while with school projects, BETA club, ACTs, (which I, unfortunately, have to take again this April), and tons of other small activities. I have to apologize especially because this might be the last update for a while. I'm currently working on a different Fanfic for The Hobbit, and it has been taking up much of my free time.

I rummage around the bag for about a minute before Tony sighs, "I know you're probably looking for mine, but as much as you might want to get it on with me, that's not how the game works sweetheart." I mentally slap him with my telekinesis. "Ouch! I was kidding!" Tony rubs his face with his free hand, muttering curse words under his breath. Steve chuckles and says, "Language!" While Natasha gasps jokingly, "Do you kiss Scott with that mouth?"

"Hey!" Scott calls angrily from the bar while Tony just stands, mouth opening and closing like a floundering fish. I giggle and finally settle on a smooth circular object, a sort of band. Pulling it out, I see that it is an obviously expensive bracelet with green gems and a gold band. I look between Natasha and Wanda questioningly. "So who's the beauty queen?" I ask, holding the bracelet in the air.

"King, actually." My blood runs cold as Loki's voice travels across the room. Why on Earth and in Asgard did it have to be him?! I stare in shock as he stands up from his chair in the corner and walks towards me. When he stops in front of me, he looks down his nose to where I am still currently sitting. "Well?" His question hits me like a slap in the face, jolting me out of my state of shock.

"Oh! Um... yeah." I stammer out, standing up and holding his bracelet out to him. Loki gently grabs it from me, surprising me with his soft touch. "UGH!!! Will you two please get on with it?" Tony whines from the spot he's taken next to Bruce. I glare at him sharply, and he smirks. I knew I shouldn't have told Tony about my crush on Loki... "Yes! Let the game continue!" Thor shouts enthusiastically, smiling at Loki and I.

Loki rolls his eyes at his brother, then gestures for me to go first. He enters the closet behind me. Immediately, I feel my defenses raise and I turn to keep him in my sight. He closes the door with a soft click, then turns to look at me in the dark closet. "How about a bit of light?" His calm voice creeps through my defenses, and I find it increasingly difficult to keep my guard up. He summons a small ball of green light and sends it into the space above us, allowing its soft glow to fill the closet. I stare at it in wonder, thinking about how such beautiful magic could come from such an evil source.

I finally look back at the God of Mischief. His blue eyes, which almost look green in the lighting, are on me, and he smiles. Not the smug smirk he gives Tony or Thor when he pranks them. This was a sweet, yet confident smile that made my brain wonder what that smile would feel like pressed to my lips. I feel my cheeks heat up under his steady stare. "Um... Loki? Is there any reason you are looking at me like I'm your next victim?" His eyes immediately snap to mine and squint harshly, a scowl replacing his smile.  _Whoops, poor choice of words._ "Is that what you think? Can I not simply adore how beautiful you are without having some evil intent?"

He stalks towards me slowly, and I find myself backing up with every step he takes. "Do you not think that I regret what I have done in the past? That I have no remorse?" My back hits the wall, an Loki traps me there, his hands on either side of my head and his body unbearably close to mine. "Do you really think me so heartless that I could even consider hurting you?" His intense blue eyes pierce my own (e/c) ones, and I shiver in anticipation.

"No, I don't." I answer quietly. His harsh gaze softens and I see relief fill his eyes. "Good." In an instant, his lips are on mine, kissing me desperately as if he'll never get the chance again. I try to wrap my hands around his neck, but his own pin mine against the wall above my head. I can't help but wonder if it's bad that I'm so turned on by the display of dominance. He leaves one hand to hold on to mine, and his other wraps around my waist, pulling me flush against him.

When he finally pulls away, he loosens his grip on my hands and his gaze is cast downward, refusing to look me in the eye. "Loki?" I question softly, wanting him to look back up at me. His fist hits the wall hard, making me jump. "I wish that I could take it all back, (Y/N). I wish it more than anything." I feel a sudden rush of sympathy for him. Sympathy, for the god who destroyed half of Manhattan. Sympathy for the one who lead an army that killed thousands of people.

A quiet knock on the door shakes me out of my daze. "(Y/N)? Are you alright?" Bruce's voice comes through the door. I look at Loki, whose eyes have shifted back to meet mine. "Yeah, we're ok. Can we just have a couple more minutes?" A pause, then, "Alright, but it's been six minutes already. I can't promise that Tony and Scott wont come barging in." I hear a simultaneous "Hey!" from Tony and Scott. His footsteps recede from the door.

"Don't you want to leave?" Loki asks me with a questioning look while backing up a bit. I sigh, "Loki... I admit, you aren't exactly perfect. You killed a lot of people, and I thought you were going to be nothing but trouble when you came here." He gives a slight chuckle, and I continue. "I was right of course. But it wasn't the kind of trouble I was expecting." I feel my face heat up at what I'm about to admit. "You see, I haven't been able to get you out of my mind since the day you arrived. I wasn't there when the chitauri invaded Manhattan, and so you were someone completely new to me. I had only known what others told me."

"I suppose they told you that I'm a madman." He smirks. I roll my eyes, "Well, yes of course. But when I actually got to know you a bit, I could see that you weren't all that bad. I actually grew sort of a crush." His thumbs rub circles on my waist, making me draw a sharp breath. "I have noticed the particular... effect my touch has on you." Loki's blue-green eyes sparkle mischievously. I see no reason to deny it, "You have no idea..."

Suddenly, the door swings wide open, and, surprise surprise! Tony and Scott stand there. "I KNEW IT!" Tony shouts like a teenage school girl. Scott just snaps a picture of the two of us, my back still against the wall with Loki right in front of me.  _I do not want to have to talk to those two right now..._ I look at Loki, "Get me out of here!" I whisper in a panic. A confident smirk spreads across his face.

In an instant, the environment changes, and I am lying on an unfamiliar bed with Loki above me. He leans down and kisses up my neck, whispering as his lips touch my ear. "Ready to be my next victim?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Again, I'm very sorry that it took me so very long to update! I've had the majority of this chapter written for a while now and I just haven't had the time to post it until now. I hope you enjoyed it!  
> PS. Loki is kinda OC in this, I guess, in the way that he actually regrets the chitauri invasion. I think it sort of makes sense though, considering this is an kind of AU where he is imprisoned in the Tower instead of on Asgard.
> 
> Poll: Tom Hiddleston or Benedict Cumberbatch?


	7. SURPRISE!!!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> (You finally did it! My chapter! I hope you included lots of sexy sex this time, cause how can you not when it's me?)
> 
> *sigh* No, there will be no sexy sex.
> 
> (Wha... WHY?)
> 
> Because this is not one of those stories. Let there be FLUFF! And possibly allusions to sexy sex. And that's better than nothing, so do me a huge favor and just play your damn role.
> 
> (*grumble grumble* Fine...)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm back! I feel so bad for not updating sooner, but I just haven't had the chance lately. My internet at home has been down since forever, and I have a job (where I work 6-7 hours a day for very little pay) with zero chance of me getting on the WiFi there. I felt so bad, in fact, that I decided that I'd bring in the surprise character next! :D
> 
> Hope you all enjoy!

As soon as my hand touches the bag, I hear a loud  _ **SMACK!**_ I wrench my hand back from the bag and look around for the cause of the noise. As soon as I see him, I sigh. "Damnit Wade. Why can't you ever just use the fucking door?" Everyone in the room is staring at the window, where my old... is friend the right word?... Sure, what the hell. My old friend Wade Wilson, AKA Deadpool, has slammed against the window like an insect on a windshield, leaving the glass a bloody mess.

"What the hell is he doing here?!" Clint groans. "He called me earlier and said he was lonely, so I told him to drop by for the party. Of course, I didn't mean literally..." I calmly explain as blood runs down the window. "WHY?!" Tony shouts in aggravation. "Why would you invite him to anything?!" I glare at him, and start walking to the landing pad so I can use my telekinesis to scrape the mutant off of the windows. "And I just had my windows cleaned!" 

I finally get Wade over to the landing pad and start popping his bones back into the right place so that they can heal a little faster. Suddenly, his arm snaps up to grab me and pull me down on top of him. "Hey, (Y/N)! It's so good to see you again! Did you miss me? Ah, what am I saying? OF COURSE YOU DID!" I struggle under his grip and his other shoulder lets off a loud pop as it shifts back into its proper place. I take his brief moment of pain to slip out from his iron grip. "Wade, next time use the freaking door. How did you even get up there?"

Wade sits up on his side  _(Paint me like one of your French girls.) **Shut up, Wade...**_ and looks at me through the white eye slits. "Well, I first got the idea from constantly stalking Parker..." <Insert convoluted story here> ( _What? I don't even get to tell the whole story?!) **No, people get it. You're crazy and have crazy reasons for the crazy things you do. They don't need a play by play. Besides, telling that whole story would have made this chapter much longer than it already is.** (People, care about my stories... They probably all went to see my movie...)_

 

-In the Lounge-

"Who is that?" Thor asks as the man in the read suit makes wild arm gestures and crazy noises. Steve rubs the bridge of his nose. "That's Deadpool, but you'll come to know him as the most annoying person on the planet." Pietro chuckles, "And that is saying something, considering that I am also on this planet." Bruce just lets out an uncomfortable huff, and stands up, "I think I'm done for the night. If I have to be in the same room as him, I might let the other guy loose just to shut him up for a few minutes." For once, Tony doesn't even try to make a sarcastic comment. "No judgment here."

 

-Back to Deadpool-

"And so I knew you'd use your brain magic to get me over here!" Wade finished his story, waggling the part of his face that I think might be his eyebrows. "It's called telekinesis, Wade..."

"Brain magic sounds way cooler. So whatchya guys doin'? Something fun? Dangerous? Both?" I stand up, offering him a hand, which he takes and almost pulls me over again as he stands. "Well, we were having a drinking party, but Tony had the brilliant idea to play seven minutes in heaven." His hands slap the sides of his face in mock surprise. "OH MY GOSH! And you totally called me because you wanted to be stuck in the closet with me!" 

"But... you called me..." He grabs my hand and races for the couch as fast as he possibly can, almost knocking Steve to the ground as he throws himself into the seat. With me on top of him. I quickly get off of him, and sit on the ground next to the couch instead. "So, Wade is going to join us for the game. I'm sure you all only mind a lot." Tony just grumbles in irritation before throwing the bag at Wade. "Just put your damn item in, it's not like you're going to win anyway."

As Wade is putting his item in, I look at Tony. "Hey, did you fix the A/C in my room yet?" Tony sighs, "I've kind of been working on Hotrod. He's been flying off balance, ever since the incident in Queens. I still can't get the webbing out of his system." I roll my eyes, "I haven't slept in my room in days because it's too hot Tony, just fix it already." Wade clears his throat. "If you lovelies are done with your oh so interesting conversation, I put my item in there about forty-seven and a half seconds ago." Tony glares at him, but shakes the bag and once again offers it to me.

Finally ready to continue, I reach in and move my hand around.  _Weird... all of the items feel the same..._ I pull one out, and see a belt buckle with Wade's insignia on it. Of. Freaking. Course.

"This must be your lucky day!" Wade shouts happily, smiling at me through the red of his suit mask. I feel my face heat up and I pinch my nose in irritation. "Of all of the items in there, I just had to choose yours." Wade stands up, offering me an arm with an over exaggerated gesture. "Shall we m'lady?" I sigh and hook my arm though his. As soon as I touch his arm, he is dragging me to the closet as fast as he can.

He slams the door behind us and I immediately push him away and put my hands up between us, making him whimper like a kicked puppy. "No, no, no. Ground rules first." He throws his head back against the wall, groaning. "First rule. No sexy sex in the closet." He groans louder. "Second rule. No swords in the closet." *Frustrated moose noises* "Third rule. No kissing though the mask." That shuts him up.

"Fine, then what are we gonna do? I can't take it off." I raise my eyebrow at his sudden and uncharacteristic seriousness. "Why not?" I could feel daggers in his white eyed glare. "You know perfectly well why." Of course I knew why, I just didn't think he would feel so self conscious about his scars around me. "Wade..." He turns away from me and crosses his arms in front of him. "Wade, listen to me. I don't care what you look like. I don't give two shits about your scars." He looks over his shoulder, just barely allowing himself to look at me. "Because I can see through all of that to the real you. And though you can be a complete jackass the majority of the time, I think you're the most unique and wonderful person I've ever met."

 He turns to face me completely, and I walk up to him. My right hand slides up his back, and I gently grasp the back of his mask, pulling it off slowly, deliberately. "And I love your eyes. They're like little rays of sunshine that passed through a glass of whiskey." He smiles at me. "Well, I think you're sweet, and pretty. And you've got a great ass, and a rack to die for." I smack him on the forehead with the palm of my hand, but a smile is on my face regardless of my efforts to look mad. "You're such and idiot."

"I'm also great at sex." He not-so-subtly winks at me, hooking my leg up with his right arm and grabbing my ass with the other. I roll my eyes and wrap my arms around his neck, "Just kiss me already you asshole." He presses his lips to mine, shoving me against the wall roughly. My leg wraps around his waist as he slides his body between my legs, and the pressure make me moan into the kiss.

Wade holds me with one arm, moving the other to the buttons on my shirt. In record time, my shirt is unbuttoned and removed, and Wade's hand move back down and between my legs. Wade's smug voice echoes in my head. "I think we're about to break rule number one... And definitely number two." ( _You're skipping the best part!!!) **Yes, I know. This is not that kind of story. Be happy that you got a sex scene. Bruce only got a heated make out session in his story.**_

 

-In the Lounge-

A loud banging noise resounds throughout the lounge area. Over. And over. And over again. Tony pats his legs once and grabs the bag. "Well, who wants to go next?" When nobody volunteers, he shrugs and reaches into the bag himself. "What the shit...?" He says as he pulls out another of Deadpool's belt buckles. "Wait a minute..." He dumps the bag on the ground, and ever one of the superheros present in the room stare at the contents. Every single item was an identical pair of white eyes on a black and red button.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Grammar corrections? Just let me know in the comments if you see anything, I kinda typed this pretty fast, so I'm sure I missed some things. Also, what did you think?
> 
> Poll: Would you rather live in Middle Earth or the Supernatural Universe? In both, you would get to choose your love interest and your race/status.


	8. Bird of Prey

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's everyone's favorite archer! Clint takes his turn in the closet with you. You might just get more than you bargained for...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, I would have had this chapter up three days ago, but I was working on another story at the same time, and accidentally saved it over all eight of the 7Min chapters I had drafted. The good news is, I've already posted seven of those chapters. The bad news, this chapter is not exactly the way I would have wanted it to turn out. Nevertheless, I hope you all enjoy!

I prick my finger on something sharp, almost letting out a startled yelp. Curious, I pull the pointy object out of the bag to find that it's a shiny steel arrowhead. I smile and look up at my best friend. "Yoo-hoo! Looks like it's you and me Hawkie!" I wink at him and toss his arrowhead back at him.

Clint's face flashes with slight surprise as he catches the item, then he smiles at me, getting up from his place next to Nat. Before he walks towards me, Natasha grabs his arm and pulls him down, seemingly to kiss his cheek. I feel a little wave of jealously hit me, shocking me with it's sudden presence in my mind. I hear him chuckle before he starts walking towards me. "Shall we?" Clint asks, gesturing towards the closet door. I stand up and walk with him, my shoulder to his mid arm.

As soon as he closes the door behind us, I feel suddenly, and unreasonably, very nervous. I'm trapped in the closet with my best friend, who I spend all of my time with because I've been crushing hard on him for years. Even though I'm pretty sure he likes Natasha. I suddenly don't feel like a badass X-Man anymore...

I lean my back against the wall, trying to brush off all of these nervous feelings and regain my cool. He leans next to me, and I'm very thankful that it's dark in here so he can't seem my ridiculous blushing. "So, what do you want to talk about?" He asks suddenly, breaking the silence that surrounds us. I grin, giving him a sideways glance. "You don't want to get caught up in my mind Clint. It's a minefield in there." I hear a chuckle from next to me, deep and resounding throughout the tiny room. "(Y/N), please. I'm an agent of Shield. I navigate minefields all the time, I think I can handle yours."

I giggle awkwardly, knowing I can't really tell him what's actually on my mind. "What about that crush of yours that you've been trying to pretend you don't have?" All the air in my lungs suddenly just disappears. I hesitate before choking out the words, my voice cracking in sheer, nervous panic. "W-what! I don't have a crush on anyone!" he shoves me sideways playfully, and I almost fall over. I regain my balance and hear Clint say, "You can't hide things from me, (Y/N). I've known you for years. So who is it?" _Wait... rewind. He doesn't know that it's him?_ I think, my panic declining slowly. "I still don't know what you're talking about." I lie, just to see if what I heard was correct. He glares at me from the corner of his eye. "Now you're just being difficult. I know you have a crush on someone, and I just want to make sure they're good enough for my best friend."  _...best friend..._

I feel a flash of anger in my mind. He just friend zoned me without even knowing it! At least, I don't think he knows it. A sudden confidence comes upon me, and I decide to mess with him. I mumble a name under my breath. Clint visibly tenses up. "What did you just say?" His voice is low when he speaks. Almost... irritated? I groan loudly and say louder, "I said it's Tony, you nosy bastard!" 

My breath is knocked out of me as he reacts. He's pushed me roughly up against the wall I've been leaning against, his face a breath away from my own. His voice is a growl as he stares harshly into my eyes. "Really? Tony?! I can't believe you, (Y/N)." Well, this was not the reaction I was expecting... "I could have accepted that I'd lost you to Steve, or Bruce. Hell, even Scott would have been better than him." Clint's ice blue eyes glare into mine, "I spend almost all of my down time with you, and think about you when were not together. No way am I letting that bastard take what's mine."

Any reaction I might have had to  _ **that**_ what quickly done away with as he captured my lips in a rough and desperate kiss. It was demanding, yet almost pleading. He was taking, but also asking. And boy did I answer. I started kissing him back with just as much desperation, just as much ferocity, and it spurred him on even more.

His knee pushed between my legs, and slightly lifted me off of the ground so just my toes were touching. I felt his hand slide beneath my button up shirt, brushing against my bare waist and slowly creeping higher. His knee is doing all kinds of things to all the right places, and he hits something that makes me gasp, breaking the kiss. My hands started grasping anything they could, and settled for his hair and shoulder. Lips are immediately on my neck, sucking on the skin, likely leaving a dark mark that will definitely be visible later...

Finally, after what feels like an eternity, he leans back just enough for me to get a good look at his face. He is entirely focused on my reaction to what he just did, a bead of sweat dripping down the side of his face. I grin at him, giggling. I feel short of breath as I answer his unspoken question. "Wow... I must say Clint, I wish I had messed with you sooner." Clint's eyebrows knit together, and I place my hands on either side of his face, cradling his cheeks with my soft fingers. "I was kidding about Tony, I honestly can't stand the guy." I say seriously, smiling happily at him.

Clint's expression softens, relief seeming to wash over him. I kiss him lightly on his nose. "All this time, it's always been you I've had a crush on. I thought you lied Nat though, and only liked me as a friend." I look away in embarrassment, "I was a little jealous when she kissed your cheek earlier..." He looks at me questioningly, before realization comes over his face and he laughs. "She didn't kiss me, she was telling me to stop bullshitting and just ask you out." He wraps his hands around my waist loosely. "Trust me, (Y/N). I like you, and only you."

"Good." I pull him towards me again, kissing him with all of the feelings I've been holding back for years. I don't even notice the door open on the opposite side of the closet. Someone clears their throat, and the two of us jump in surprise. Bucky and Natasha stand in the doorway. Nat smirks at me while Bucky jsut stands there looking like he's trying not to laugh hysterically. I hear Tony cat calls from the lounge, "Nice hickey, (Y/N)!" I feel my cheeks flush. 

"I see you took my advice." Tasha tells Clint with a smug look on her face. "I'll admit, it did help." The archer next to me says, chuckling. His arm wraps around me and I smile to myself. "So Nat, I guess you drew Bucky's item? The assassin grins wickedly, "What can I say? The guy always seems to end up with his head between my legs." Bucky chuckles and wraps his arm around Nat's shoulder, "We should get to it then doll." She chuckles, saying in an over-exaggerated accent, "Oh! You're so good ta me." My mind just tries to keep up with that situation without exploding.

Clint and I start walking back to the couches, when he suddenly adjusts his course, pulling me right along with him. His new course is towards the elevator. "Um... Clint? The game is back that way..." A startled yelp escapes my throat as he picks me up bridal style. "I know sweetheart. But my bedroom is this way."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Was it just me, or does Clint seem like he would totally be into dominance? There are loads of applications for his kind of strength, and I personally think he would be really good at the rough stuff ;)
> 
> Here's a new poll for you!   
> The power of flight/teleportation, OR water-breathing(fast swimming included).   
> Basically, Sky or Sea?


	9. My Absence

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What is this place? I feel like, its part of a dream that I had long ago... Wait. *Stares at my own writing in recognition*... Well, shit.

I can't even begin to apologize for my absence in this story this past year. 

It is necessary for me to explain, I believe, why I have not written more in such a long time, and why I'm back now. Bare with me, autobiography is not my strong suit. 

I just graduated highschool, and am now heading into college. Out of necessity, I have bought a new computer. I say necessity, because my old computer died, along with all of my story files. 

Every damn one of them. Poof! Gone. Just like that. 27 chapters of Hobbit fan fiction, several independent one shots, and of course, this story. 

Needless to say, I was beyond pissed, and a little more depressed than I care to admit. 

And in realizing that every story, poetry piece, and ficlet I'd written in a least two years prior to the sudden and irritating death of my computer, I gave up. 

As an apology, (I promise this is an apology) I have decided to delete this story off of AO3 and completely rewrite it, fixing grammar mistakes, writing slightly different chapters, adding detail to ones I find lacking, and of course creating new ones. 

While I cannot promise that my updates will be constant, I will continue this as soon as I can. This story will be up for likely another two weeks before I take it down and start posting the updated version.


End file.
